General Marder
General Marder is the primary antagonist of Titanfall 2. As the pragmatic and far-sighted intellectual leader of the IMC's ARES Division, he was in charge of research and development of various technologies to try and help the IMC defeat their most hated foe, the Frontier Militia. Stationed on Typhon, he led all IMC operations on the planet, including contracting the Apex Predators, and he was responsible for discovering and piecing together the Fold Weapon, a new super weapon aimed at wiping out entire planets. Though his plans on Typhon were foiled by Jack Cooper, Marder still persists in continuing his research. Background A high ranking officer within the IMC’s military research division, General Marder oversees the operations on Typhon. He sees the Militia as a shortsighted, angry mob blocking humanity’s progress on the Frontier - a nuisance to be eliminated. Employing high quality mercenaries to bolster his allocation of IMC forces, Marder’s ARES Division seeks “emergent technologies” to decisively resolve the Frontier War in favor of the IMC. After the IMC's attack on Colony G21, Marder was involved in human experimentation on captured former-crew of IMS Odyssey. At his research base on Typhon, he would test the effects of exposure to the Ark on humans. Personality General Marder can perhaps best be classified as "murderously pragmatic." As a field commander, he is a consummate professional who keeps a hands-off relationship with any hired mercenaries and generally only cares about two things: his research and the well-being of the IMC, typically in that order. He is always looking towards the future and the potential it - or rather, he - can bring to it. He does not take failure gracefully. As expected of an upstanding high-ranking IMC official, he places great value on protecting the Core Worlds and IMC interests. To him, the Frontier and the people living there are strictly a means to an end, and he takes personal offense at the idea that some entity like the Militia could stand in his way, that people could be so misguided in their efforts. As he infamously explains in kept data logs, "human life is expendable" and is no more or less precious than any other resource, a parasite that consumes endlessly; further, he believes absolute order and security are the only way to control the Frontier and thus secure the future of the Core Worlds, the IMC, and humanity as a whole. For these reasons, and because of the growing threat the Militia poses as an organized entity against a fractured and isolated IMC force, Marder will stop at nothing to put down the Militia as quickly as possible and with extreme prejudice. The wholesale destruction of entire planets is a trivial cost to him if it means the end of the Militia and the so-called safeguarding of humanity's future. Titanfall 2 Marder oversees research and development for the Fold Weapon, a super weapon using time displacement technology to destroy planets. To ensure that nothing interferes with the weapon's activation, Marder employs Kuben Blisk and his mercenaries to transport the weapon's power source, the Ark, safely to the Fold Weapon. Marder is first heard over intercom, offering any Militia soldier safe passage to the Angel City Penitentiary if they surrender themselves to IMC forces. He is later seen in a flashback at an IMC research facility, presenting the Fold Weapons potential to IMC scientist. Several recordings of Marder can be heard, expressing his great disdain towards the Militia and how the Fold Weapon can be a permanent solution to the problem. Marder is again seen talking to Kuben Blisk via hologram after Jack Cooper|Cooper is captured, going over the terms of their arrangement. After Cooper escapes and makes it to the fold weapon, Marder tells Blisk that his money's been transferred and that he is free to leave. After Slone is killed by Cooper and the Fold Weapon is sabotaged, Marder orders Blisk to kill Cooper and BT-7274. Blisk refuses, declaring, "I don't work for free." He's the multiplayer announcer for the ARES Division in the multiplayer component of Titanfall 2. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:IMC Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Titanfall 2 Characters